Rin's Jealous and Another Girl's Hitting On Kohaku
by Lexiestar147
Summary: I decided to make this story where Rin, Kohaku and Kanna go to the same school, as in like high school. I based Rin after myself. I based Kohaku After my boyfriend :Deal with it.: :P and I dunno who I based Kanna after.


Rin sighed, walking from her class room, towards the door, just to see her boyfriend, Kohaku; She smiled but then seen he was with another girl, the girls name was Kanna. 'What could she be doing there?..' Rin asked herself, getting slightly jealous, her smile faded, seeing how close she was standing to him, setting her pale hand on his cheek and flirting with him. Rin knew Kohaku didn't like it one bit, you could tell by the look on his face, he was clearly not enjoying her flirting OR her cold hand on his warm cheek. Rin sighed, starting to get angry, seeing how Kohaku wasn't trying to pull away. Even thought they'd only been going out for a few weeks, She thought Kohaku really liked her.. Guess she was wrong..

Kohaku sighed as Kanna leaned against him. "S-stop it, Kanna!" He said, pushing her away.

Kanna sighed. "Why do want to stay with that preppy girl?.." She asked. " I'm more your type.. and you know it.." She leaned against him once more.

Kohaku pulled away again. "No!! She's not! She's not a prep either. and I don't like you so leave me alone. I don't want you around her either. Understand?" He asked.

Kanna nodded and kissed his lips, holding him close, pressing her body against his, making him not want to stop no matter how much he wanted too.

Rin looked at them, dropping her books and backing away slowly. 'No... she didn't... he.. and...' she couldn't keep her thought together. 'Why did she do that?...' Rin asked herself over and over and over again. What she couldn't believe is that Kohaku just stood there, taking the kiss, he didn't fight to get away.

Rin frowned, 'he's liking it...' she thought, tears forming in her eyes, feeling as if her legs could no longer hold up, like they were going to just give out any second.

Kohaku realized what he was doing and tried to pull away but He didn't want too, but he had too. Rin would kill him. Kohaku finally pulled away. "D-damn it, Kanna! I said I didn't like you!" He yelled.

"Then why didn't you pull away sooner?" She asked, playing with his hair, laying her other hand on his chest.

Kohaku glared at her, pushing her away, running to where Rin was standing, kneeling down and picking up her books. "Rin.." he mumbled, watching her backing farther and farther away from him. Kohaku reached out for her, tears forming in his eyes, he wipped them away. 'Stupid Kanna...' he mumbled. 'Now Rin is probably so upset, she'll never talk to me again...' he thought. 'I can't have that.. I need to call her or maybe walk to her house or something..' he thought. 'no.. she might get mad... i don't know..'

Rin had finally had enough and ran the other way, tears rolling down her cheeks, leaving her things where they were, She didn't care one bit, Her only boyfriend let himself get kissed by another girl and right in front of her too! How dare she! 'Kanna knows he's MY boyfriend!! mine!! mine!! mine!!! All Mine!!' Rin thought, still crying and running out the other door and taking the long way home.

When Rin finally reached her home, she ran inside, dropping her back-pack in the middle of the living room and then walking into the kitchen, crying her eyes out, she looked around, remebering the cabnet where all the sharp knifes were kept, she had a twisted smile on her face. 'what's wrong with me?' she asked herself, opening the cabnet and slowly taking out a knife, nice and sharp too. She slowly walked upstairs and sat down on her bed, staring at the knife. "..I don't want too but..." Her voice trailed off as she put the knife to her wirst, she pushed down slowly, wincing as she felt the blade break her tender skin, watching the blood slowly run down her wrist, she continued to cut deeper and deeper until she finally passed out, falling on her floor, she still held the knife in her hands. She slept for hours and hours on end, un-aware of what was happening.

Kohaku had been trying to call her for the past three hours. "What the hell is wrong with her?..." He mumbled. "Goddamn it... I Swear, If Rin did anything stupid!!..." He sighed and picked up the phone, dailing her phone number once more, only to get her cell phone's answering machin for the 100th.. no.. 1,000th time. He threw his cell phone to the ground, not hard enough to break it, he sighed.

"That's it!" He mumbled to himself. Tears slowly started to form in his eyes and he simply wiped them away, He ran downstairs and out the door, Sango tried to stop him to ask him where he was off too, but he didn't dare stop and tell her what had happened at school today and besides, he didn't want Sango to worry.

He quickly ran down the side-walk, tears streaming down his face. "Damnit!" he cursed aloud and ran faster, turning right and then left, crossing a street and running up to Rin's house.

He slowly knocked on the door and as he did, the door slowly creeked open, He jumped a little when the door slowly opened with Rin's back-pack just lying on the floor, he slowly walked in. "Rin!!" Called Kohaku. "Rin-chan!! Are you okay?! ... Rin..." He mumbled, walking into the kitchen, noticing the knife cabnet was open. "No..." He mumbled in a weak, small voice, a million and one thoughts were racing through his head. 'what.. no.. Rin's too smart.. she wouldn't have... but... then again...' He couldn't keep his thoughts straight.

He shook his head and quickly run upstairs and into Rin's room, he droped to his knees as he saw Rin, lying there, looking so helpless and pale.. so... Dead. Tears filled his eyes once more. "No... Rin.. I'm sorry!!" He cried. "Please... I didn't mean too... Don't... die.." He mumbled, both his voice and heart were breaking.

Kohaku slowly crawled over to her and took her in his arms, holding her closely, noticing she was still warm. "S-s-she's... A-alive.." He mumbled with a small, pained smile.

He looked around her room and grabbed her blanket off her bed. "Forgive me.." He mumbled and tore a long, white piece of her cover off and wrapped it around her badly cut wirst, taking the knife out of her hands.

"Damn it, Rin." He cursed. "Why do you have to be so stupid?" He asked her, knowing she couldn't hear him, nor did he want her to hear him. He just sighed. "It's all my fault too.." He mumbled, holding her close, making sure she'd stay warm until she woke up.

A few more hours pasted and Rin had just now opened her eyes, staring up into Kohaku's emotionless eyes, yet, somehow, they didn't look all too un-emotional to her as everyone said they were, His eyes were simply filled with too many sad memories and not enough happy memories.

Kohaku smiled slightly. "R-rin.." He mumbled, shaking. "Y-you scared me.. a-and.. I t-thought that... y-you.. were going to d-die..."

"Oh Kohaku... I'm so sorry.." Rin replied, slowly reaching up and laying her hand on Kohaku's cheek lightly. "I was just so..." She was cut off by Kohaku laying his hand over her mouth lightly.

"Ssshhh.. It's okay, Rin." He replied. "I'm the one that should be sorry, not you." He slowly took his hand away. "But right now.. you just need to relax."

Rin nodded, closing her eyes, completely lost in thought.

"H-hey Rin.." Kohaku mumbled. "A-are you hungry?.. it's about 6:30 and you haven't eatten anything since lunch."

Rin opened her eyes and smiled a little. "Y-yeah.. I am.."

Kohaku smiled and picked Rin up, carrying her downstairs and laying her down on the couch, walking into the kitchen without a word and started fixing some ramen noodles, while they were cooking, Kohaku walked upstairs and into Rin's room, looking down at the blood on the carpet and sighed. "Better clean this up.." He mumbled, walking out of her room and into the bathroom, grabbing two rags, one was wet and the other was dry. He walked back into Rin's room and sighed. "She lost alot of blood.." He mumbled to himself as he bent down on his knees, trying to clean up the blood stains.

Meanwhile, down stairs Rin was watching T.V. "There's nothing on.." She sighed. She could smell the ramen. "Hmm.. that smells good.." She mumbled to herself.

Kohaku finished up in Rin's room and walked downstairs just in time, the ramen had just finished cooking completely.

Five minutes later, Kohaku walked in the living room with two bowles of ramen. "Here ya go, Rin." He replied, handing her the bowl.

Rin smiled. "Thank you, Kohaku." She began to eat.

Kohaku nodded silently and began to eat his ramen as well.

About 15 minutes had passed and they were both finished with their ramen And Kohaku was slowly inching closer to Rin, blushing slightly.

Rin looked over at Kohaku and he stopped, actting like he wasn't doing anything. Rin slowly smiled and pulled him closer, ignoring the pain in her wrist and leaned against his shoulder. "Thank you for saving me, Kohaku."

Kohaku blushed deeper red. "You're welcome, Rin." He replied and slowly kissed her cheek. "You know I Love you and I'd do anything for you."

Rin nodded, blushing. "I know."

Kohaku looked at the time. "Well, Rin-chan. I'd better go before Sango starts to worry about me." He replied.

Rin sighed. "Yeah.. I'm sure she's already worried." She replied.

Kohaku nodded and stood up. "Probably, well, I'll see you tomorrow at school, right?" He asked slowly. "Yeah." Rin replied. "Good! and make sure not to do anything stupid again, alright?" He asked, looking down at Rin's wirst.

"Yeah, Don't worry, It really hurt and I won't.. I promise, Kohaku-kun! I never will!" Said Rin with a cute, innocent smile.

Kohaku leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Alright. Good Girl." He said and patted her head, making her giggle. "Well, bye, Rin." He said, walking towards the door.

"Night, I love you, Teddy Bear!" Rin grinned.

Kohaku stopped for a second. "Teddy Bear?.." He asked, raising his eyebrow.

Rin blushed a little. "Well, you kinda look liked a Teddy Bear.." She mumbled, clearly embarassed.

Kohaku laughed. "Yeah, I guess I do." He said and walked out the door, smiling to himself and running home. "I hope Sango isn't too worried about me." He mumbled to himself as he ran as fast as he could, which wasn't very fast but he made it home within 5 minutes, nearly knocking over Sango, hugging her tightly, when She opened the door for him. "SISTER!!" He shouted.

Sango laughed. "Kohaku, where have you been?" She asked.

"I was over at Rin's house, We were umm... doing homework and I fixed her dinner and that's it." Kohaku lied. 'She doesn't need to know the whole truth..' He thought silently and let go of his sister, fake smiling.

"Well, I guess you're not hungry then.." Sango mumbled.

"No.. not really, sorry, Sango-chan!" Kohaku said and ran upstairs.

Sango sighed. "Hmm.. I wonder what's wrong.. something seems different about that boy.. " She mumbled. "Oh well.." She said and closed the door, sitting down on the couch, watching the News.

A few hours had passed and it was almost 9:45pm. "Kohaku! time to go to bed!" Sango called up to him as she was heading upstairs. Kohaku didn't reply. "Hmm... I wonder why he didn't answer.." Sango slowly opened Kohaku's door. "Aww.. He's asleep." She said with a smile. Sango slowly walked over to him and sat down on the edge of his bed. "Oh Kohaku.. I wish you'd tell me what was wrong.." She said, slowly taking Kohaku's hair out of his poney-tail and running her fingers through his soft brown hair. "You know you can tell me anything, little brother."

Kohaku slowly opened his eyes. "...I... Want to tell you, Sis, but ... I can't.. I promised Rin I wouldn't." He lied.

Sango sighed. "Well, Alright, Kohaku." She replied. "I'm going to bed, alright?" She asked.

Kohaku nodded slightly. "Alright, Sango." He said and sat up, kissing his sister on her cheek, smiling innocently.

Sango rolled her eyes, smiling. "Playing innocent, huh?" She asked.

Kohaku shook his head. "Nope! I AM innocent!" He said proudly.

"Suure, you just keep telling yourself that." Sango replied and stood up. "Now, good night."

"Night, Sango." Kohaku called to her as she walked out of his room, down the hall and into the bathroom. She sighed and looked in the mirror. 'I still can't help but wonder what is bugging him..' She thought as she brushed her teeth. A few minutes later Sango finished up and slowly walked into her room, closing the door behind her and laying down on her bed, covering up and closing her eyes. Within minutes sleep had taken her over and she was lost in dream land.

Meanwhile, Kohaku was lying in his bed, wide awake, un-able to fall asleep. 'I don't trust her, She still might do it again, no matter how much it hurts, If she had the guts to do it now, she very well could do it again in the future.. She might not be able to stop...' He thought sadly. 'Oh well.. I'll just have to make myself believe her, she's never been one to lie to anyone, let alone me.' Kohaku moved on his side. "I can't sleep.." Kohaku mumbled to himself. "I need something to help me fall asleep.. maybe... there's a song I could listen too.." He said quietly, stumbling over to his radio and turning it on, making sure the volume was on low. He didn't want to wake up Sango just because He couldn't sleep. He finally found the right radio station. The song 'Bleed' by Evanescence was playing. "How depressing.." Kohaku mumbled and changed it once more and finally stopped when he heard a song He knew all too well. He quietly sang along. "Cuz everytime we touch I get this feeling and everytime we kiss I swear I could fly, can't feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last! Need you by my side.." And for a guy, he had a pretty good voice. He slowly smiled and carefully walked back over to his bed and layed down, still singing to the song. 'Maybe I should sing this too her.. then she'd know.. I can't live without her, she's the only girl I'll ever love and if she takes her own life, I'll ...' He didn't finish his thoughts, Once again, sleep had taken him over.

In The Morning, He had awoken covered in sweat, breathing heavily. "It was all a dream..." He mumbled. He sighed, looking at the clock. "Damnit.. It's only 12:40am.." He mumbled to himself and layed back down. He closed his eyes, thinking about how he had come up behind Rin and slashed the back of her neck with his scythe, his eyes showed no emotion, Rin was lying on the ground and Kohaku kneeled down next to her and slowly picked her up. The only thing she heard him say before she passed on was; "I love you, Rin." and He kissed her lips and then, after he'd stopped, Her eyes closed and she had died. Kohaku opened his eyes, tears slowly running down his cheeks. "That was the worst dream ever..." He sobbed. "I hated it so much... why..? why?!" He mumbled. "Everything in that dream was backwards, I wouldn't kill her, I'd hug her! And I would kiss her but.." He sighed. "I just need to go back to sleep and hopefully, I won't have the same dream again.." He said to himself. "It was just a dream, not real life." He had just about fallen asleep until he heard the radio again. This time, It was a song he had heard Rin singing before. He smiled at his thoughts of Rin singing the song 'Bad Boy' by Cascada. The song had switched and his happy thoughts had disapeared until he heard the next song, it happened to be another song by Cascada. Kohaku mumbled the name of the song which was How Do You Do. "This sounds alot like Rin.. Kinda.." He caught on to the song fairly easly and hummed along to it and towards the end of the song, he sang along quietly and after he had finished, not more than 5 minutes had passed and he was asleep.

Luckly, Today was saturday and Kohaku could sleep in late, He needed it pretty bad. Sango was up at 8:30 and went off to do some shopping and Had left Kohaku a note on the kitchen table. It was about 10:30. Sango still never returned and Kohaku had just woken up and slowly walked down the stairs but tripped about half way down and fell all the way down and then sighed. "Damn stairs.. " He mumbled in an annoyed tone and walked into the kitchen. He found Sango's note. He read it aloud. "Dear Little Brother, I went shopping and I won't be back until later and After that, I am going to go with Kagome, Miroku and InuYasha. I'll come back around 6-ish tonight. Love Sango." Kohaku just sighed. "Figures..." He mumbled. "Maybe I should call Rin to see how she's doing.." He said and walked over to the phone and picked it up, dialing her cell phone number. "Hmm.. no answer.. She must still be asleep." Kohaku mumbled.

Meanwhile, at Rin's house.

"Thanks for letting me come over, Rin." Souta replied, knowing Sesshomaru was gone for the weekend and He also had a huge crush on Rin and would do anything to get her away from Kohaku.

Rin nodded."Sure, Souta." She replied with a sweet smile and sat down on the couch. Souta sat down next to her. Rin looked at Souta and he looked back at her. Souta slowly inched near her and pushed her over on the couch, staring down at her before she even knew what had happened.

Rin was blushing deep red. "S-souta!! what are you doing?!" She asked, terrified. "Oh nothing, Rin." He replied, slowly leaning against Rin. Rin tried to get away. "Stop it, Souta!!" Rin screamed as he ran his up her side. Rin was blushing but wasn't enjoying it, Suddenly, She remebered that she thought she had heard her cell phone. She smiled inwardly and slowly reached her hand down, making sure Souta didn't notice, slowly opening it silently and held down the 5. She had Kohaku on sped dail.

Kohaku picked up the phone. "Hello?..." He asked quietly, he was never ever loud on the phone. Souta didn't even notice what Rin was doing. "Hey Rin..." Souta mumbled. "Why don't you go.. and slip into something a little more.. comfy..." Kohaku frowned. 'What in the hell does he think he is doing?!' He thought. "No! Souta! I don't want too!!" Rin screamed, making sure Kohaku could hear her. Kohaku angrly hung up the phone, running out the door. "No good son of a bitch!" Kohaku cursed under his breath. "Damn him to hell!" Within 4 minutes He had reached Rin's house and tried to open the door. "Damnit! It's locked!" He cursed and then smiled. He slowly stepped off the Welcome mat and moved it out of the way. "Heh, too easy.." He mumbled and picked up the key, quickly turning the key and unlocking the door.

Kohaku growled as he saw Souta and ran towards him, punching him in the face. "Leave her the hell alone!"


End file.
